


THE KISS OF HER RED LIPS

by TheBroken



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domination, Erotica, F/F, Feels, Heavy Angst, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Vampires, Mad Love., Sex, Submission, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Yuzu And Mei's Relationship Seen Thru A Mirror Darkly.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroken/pseuds/TheBroken
Summary: Yuzu knew her heart was hopelessly lost to the dangerous, haunting, and irresistibly beautiful  Mei. Tonight, she would offer the violet-eyed girl the untasted delights of her lovely virgin body, her lifeblood- even her very soul itself... because she was captivated... by the kiss of her red lips.Au, with Mei as Yuzu's vampire lover.It's about to get really dark, readers.Updated, with a brand new third chapter- "ROUGH TRADE"
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emfreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emfreads/gifts).



> It is an old tradition in the British Isles to tell scary supernatural stories during the yuletide season. With that in mind...
> 
> Here is a vampire story, featuring our girls. It's like "Let The Right One In" crossed with Citrus if you can wrap your head around that...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret Winter's night has fallen.

Yuzu at first prayed the girl wouldn't visit, almost as fervently as she ached to see the pale face with the hypnotic violet eyes. Anxiously rolling onto her back in the sleepless bed and staring moodily at the ceiling, she imagined an outline of Mei's face in the splotchy and irregular fading paint and shivered, partly from fear, partly from desire.

As usual, the desire was winning out.

What was the use? Long past was the game of pretending that she would do anything except what the other wanted from her. Yuzu cursed herself for being weak, for being wicked, for being...

... Mad for the ethereal beauty, with hair black as sloes... The sybaritic violet eyes that had captured her dreams- or were they nightmares? Her long, pale, and peerless limbs and sinfully perfect figure...

The torture, the burning, the rapture, the soul-stealing slavery of...

_The kiss of her red lips._

"Oh, God help me, please let her come again tonight!" the lovely blonde girl sobbed in humiliation and longing, loins quivering with a terrible desire that only one temptress could quell or quench, because...

 _"You don't like boys, so stop pretending!"_ Mei had whispered with a smirk, enjoying the girl's hot blush after the first intense kiss forced upon the tender, virginal, pink lips.

_"I- I do like boys! I was attracted to a teacher in school, the very first day... and he..."_

The violet eyes had flashed a deadly warning. _"Tell me his name!"_ she had hissed... Yuzu could not resist the siren call of those twin Amethyst orbs. 

"It's- It's Amamiya-san, the homeroom teacher!" came the confession, willingly enough. "He's so handsome! I gave him my number..."

Mei chuckled, a dry sound without humor. _"I've already got his number, Yuzu."_

She didn't ask what Mei had meant, but Amamiya didn't turn up at school the next day. When he finally showed up, it was in the newspapers...

_Neither one had ever mentioned the name again._

That had only been the opening salvo in the frightening game of possession and deadly jealousy that the lonely and timid blonde girl's self-proclaimed lover moved her like a marker in. 

One day she had been held against a wall, a knee pushed tantalizingly between her legs, wrists imprisoned in one powerful hand. While toying with the curvaceous body with the sure, tantalizing fingers of her free hand, Mei had evidenced keen displeasure with the company Yuzu had kept her waiting for that evening.

" _That friend of yours..."_ Mei had mentioned, as the girl winced in pain and frustration, _"You chose **her** company over **mine!"**_

"Y-you mean Harumi?' Yuzu squirmed under the sharp teeth roving across the exposed neck and chest. "N-No!.. They're my only school friend, Mei, I'm so alone all day, and I..."

Raising her head up, Mei smiled menacingly into the blonde's scared face, pointed white teeth like tiny daggers. _"Harumi **was** your friend! Lose her, Yuzu. **NOW!"**_

They had been crushed when the mournful blonde had broken off their precious friendship, a heartbroken and meek Yuzu finally barring them from her presence as the only way that she, too far gone to turn away from Mei, could protect the unknowing girl.

_Yes, her dark companion was the jealous type._

Swiftly, more rapidly than the shy girl could have ever believed, they had willingly fallen under the sway of the vampiric temptress... at first, baffled by their insistence on what they were until they had... _shown them._

"How _old_ are you Mei?" she asked innocently as they lay entwined in each other's arms one still night.

Mei had gotten a distant, disconsolate expression on that somber face.

 _"I'm sixteen, Yuzu. But, I've... I've been sixteen for a **long time."**_ The pensive girl had answered.

Later, when it was far too late, she realized that Mei was _everything_ they claimed to be... _and so much more_ , Yuzu thought, longingly, allowing the slim fingers to steal downward toward the exposed and throbbing demand between her bare, silky legs...

Yuzu snapped from her perverse revery as she heard the familiar knocking on the window facing the bed in the dismal room. Although she shared the apartment with her mother, it wasn't a problem tonight.

_Mama would be home late._

The voice of Mei was a clear whisper in the still cold air.

 _"Yuzu! Can I_ _come in?"_

She rubbed her tear-stained eyes. "W- what Mei?"

The voice became insistent. _"You've got to say_ _I_ _can come in!"_

_And of course, they were long since aware of that._

"Sh-sure Mei! Please come in!" came the nervous invitation.

_The dark-haired girl had to be invited in._

_Had. To. Be._

Unlike the first time it had happened, she no longer questioned how the scary, gorgeous girl got onto her seventh-floor window sill. She had simply explained to her and now Yuzu knew it for the blatant truth it was.

" _I flew."_ she had been informed.

Yuzu heard the window creak open, a gust of frigid air and a few flecks of snow preceding the enticing girl's presence. The perfect, bare white feet touched soundlessly on the floor, followed by the appetitive sound of garments being cast off. The girl on the bed turned to face the window, only to see the unearthly Mei standing before it, illuminated in her glorious and complete pale nakedness by a knowing Winter moon.

Beautiful, achingly tempting beyond compare... and so cognizant of both that and its effect on all who would see her. 

The blonde was lost in rapture over the luscious body, her need for its touch almost immediate. She didn't even notice the red stains on the soiled garments... not that she asked anymore.

 _"No... I **don't** like boys!"_ she thought, the old feelings of shame long ago evaporated in the heat of desire. She wanted hot kisses, she craved wanton caresses, _she needed... release._

No longer came the questions- They had all been answered:

" _Don't you feel the cold?"_

_"Why are you always as cold as ice?"_

_"What is that smeared on your clothing? On your face and hands?"_

_"There is a killer loose in Tokyo! Aren't you afraid of the monster all the papers are talking about?"_

No, she didn't ask questions, anymore. And she had no reason to fear the monster.

_Because the monster was in bed with her now, curled up against her trembling, yearning, naked body._

_"MMM! You've been anxiously awaiting me tonight, I see!"_ the cold lips sent a shiver down her spine as they touched the back of her neck.

Why deny it? Why deny... anything, anymore?

"Y-yes! Oh, you're so cold!" 

The mirthless chuckle again. "Don't worry! You'll warm me up soon enough, Yuzu!' She propped herself up on one elbow, and, fascinated with the other's rosy complexion, began drawing her fingers teasingly down the blonde's lithesome body, until reaching the warm skin of the alluring curve of her firm belly. _"You like that?"_ Came a cool whisper

"Y- yes!- _Oh, God, yes!"_

"Do you... _want something more?"_ The hand traveled lower, hesitating just above...

"W-what do you mean?" 

The throaty voice purred back at her, "We've been playing like this for some time, Yuzu! I think we both know what it is I'm talking about!" She rolled the blonde unto her back, and, in one quick movement, straddled her, grasping the girl's hands in one of her own and pinning them above her head in one supple twist, her white body so close that the well-shaped breasts were just above Yuzu's face. Mei leaned in closer, her whisper barely audible.

 _"There are so many types of virginity!"_ she seethed, I _'m going to take yours..._ ** _or rather, you're going to give it up to me!"_** Mei nipped Yuzu's lip, causing a cry of pain, followed by a short trail of blood that she licked off lovingly.

_"You want it! Don't deny it  
_

Tears of willing submission filled the tortured green eyes. "Yes, Mei. _Take_ _me!_ ' she nearly sobbed. ' Whatever _you_ want!"

A pale hand reached out to Yuzu's face. _"You're such an innocent, such a tender, beautiful treasure."_ Her voice softened a moment as she appreciated the Heavenly beauty of the girl beneath her. _"You know_ _don't you, that when we go all the way, there's no going back?"_

"I know, Mei." She was shaking like a child.

 _"And you want to always be with me, no matter what?'_ The Ivory seductress hissed thru her razor-blade smile. _'Knowing what I am... and what I do to exist! To live a life in the shadows, of constant and practiced deception, where your very humanity is a lie!"_

_"A deceiver... a liar...a predator... a monster!"_

_"But, you still want to be mine... **forever?"**_

The green eyes looked up, filled with love, devotion, passion...

_And mortal terror._

"Yes. I promise to love you more than anyone else on earth!" she whimpered."I'm yours forever!"

The violet eyes and white face took on a haunted expression. **_"_ Forever!** _Forever, my love, is such a long time! Here's what we shall do. I can_ s _how you a little example of what I mean..."_

 _"There are things inside of me that will delight you, and those which will absolutely horrify you, Yuzu!"_ she said, her voice hushed and frightful.

_"Knowing that... do you still want to look inside me?"_

The submissive nod of the blonde head was barely perceptible.

Mei's words were coming out _sarcastic, ironic,... Mocking.  
_

 _"You want to know what it **feels like,** right?_"

"Y-yes Mei! I can't stop myself anymore! Please,.. anything you want!"

_"Then Yuzu... since it's your first time, I'll be gentle with you!"_

The white, ghostly face drew to within an inch of the shaking blonde, who noticed an inexplicable look of fleeting sorrow was briefly written across its features. The frightened girl smelled a trace of death on those sensual, deadly lips, the taste of the grave lurking underneath her kiss as she addressed her lover's mouth before traveling downward.

_" Now... I'll give you that peek within me!"_

The dark-haired vision kissed and softly bit the trembling pink lips, moving slowly with burning, licking butterflies down the delicate jawline, stopping only when she reached the madly throbbing artery on the elegant throat.

 _" **Take me!"**_ the angel-faced girl moaned in an unholy mixture of lust, subjugation, and selfless love.

Yuzu felt a sharp nip, a burning sensation... a sweet, blissful feeling followed by soft, ecstatic moaning issuing from her lips. The girl was barely conscious of the quiet slurping sounds the other was making against her bare flesh, nor of the wetness there... or increasingly, below. Yuzu only knew that she was giving her lover everything she asked and that she was fulfilling her vow to make her happy. It seemed as though the mind of the other had entered hers, was walking nimbly upon her reflections with swift cat-feet. She squirmed, the glorious gifting of immortal sustenance almost orgasmic in its intensity... Its' revelation! There was no need to be pinned to the bed. It was only another element of the dark excitement of the moment, her abandonment to evil communion. She seemed to be sharing the innermost world of the girl on top of her, who sensually sucked and lapped at her throat. Who's fingers with their skillful and rhythmic rubbing wrought rapture thru her pink, wet, quivering flesh as she ecstatically thrashed like a snared rabbit beneath.

Thoughts filling her head she would have cringed away from in loathing and revulsion, fright and shock a month before now were a part of... The tender touching, the tantalizing exploration of the sure hand, the voluptuous, sensual, slow sipping of her very lifeblood, as she and Mei became a _single_ _other. A creature of light and shadow twisting and turning inside and out of itself in blind confusion._ All the girl knew now was:

_"Take me! Take all of me!" she moaned, even as she realized they both had lost all control._

And the feeling lodged somewhere wanting and needful between her legs and demanded release, her body quaking as the shockwaves whipped thru her in conflagrant spasms.

 _"Oh, Mei! I'm...'_ she gasped, _I'm... UNNNNNNH!"_ Her body futilely attempted to blindly arch upward against the powerful girl who held it down, a moan of terrible release escaping her lips. _  
_

After a seeming eternity, the sounds ceased from both, the girl's twitching and spasmodic thrusting against the beautiful torture of her dark mistresses' exquisitely skilled caresses finally ceasing, tears in her eyes, her neck sticky, the bed below her soaked. Yuzu's consciousness was receding away from the reflected exhilaration and slowly coming back to the mundanity of the shabby bedroom, a feeling of faintness, nondescript except...

The dark-haired, naked girl gracefully withdrew her hot mouth and rose off her, delicately giving the quietly sobbing girl's face a final lingering touch. Without a word, she put on the top and pants, wriggling sinuously into them before the adoring, broken eyes of the emotionally shattered girl on the bed, as she shed a few final tears. Wearing an oddly tender and pained expression, she forced a smile, showing her frighteningly sharp teeth. She lastly...

_... crudely wiped her wet, red lips leaving a ghastly crimson smear across the back of her lovely hands-which she licked off, like an animal  
_

\- as she gracefully bounded up to the sill and opened the window. Once again, the frosty air drifted in; she turned, and the violet eyes flashed the last time in the blondes' direction. As always she would leave well before the dawn, her ethereal presence fleeting as smoke...

 _Like_ the _pleasure had been._

 _Like_ _hope had become._

 _Like_ _life surely was, in the end._

_Existence... so very over-rated._

_In the end, quenched by the fall of that dark, unfathomable curtain._

_Mei looked at her... victim? No, there were no victims anymore._

_Just pieces on the board. Herself, certainly one of them. And she was giving her lover everything her heart was capable of._

_For **her awful need** was the mistress **she** was enslaved by._

_Perhaps one day, she would give **her all** to the innocent girl; and would stay all thru the passionate and honeyed night, wrapped in the gentle arms, daring to feel the things so long denied to her, until the sun fell thru the window upon her with the force of a hurricane that left her lover drowning in the pile of ashes the grateful Mei had willingly become._

_Life was so tenacious. "Why do I keep fighting,' the dark-haired figure asked within- 'for **this**?" Shaking her head at such folly, she regarded the girl on the bed in silence, who lay trembling there tearfully, a little faint from loss of the blood her lover had devoured, gently fingering the twin punctures in her throat that were rapidly closing up.  
_

Yuzu's heart showed on her face, the bitter contrasts of the life between:

Love... _Anguish._

Bliss... _Hopelessness._

Euphoria _...Pain._

Fulfillment... _Emptiness_.

But something astonishing shone in those emerald eyes. 

Somehow, like a rose growing in a charnel-pit, there was an impossible beauty struggling thru to the surface; wounded, torn, and battered, it refused to die, simple, all-forgiving, and honest. The blonde girl loved her completely in the face of everything she knew her to be! Understood and accepted! Despite every vile thing that was woven in and around her, she had found each mote of good the dark-haired girl possessed, large or small, and loved her anyway, selflessly and with a profound depth of emotion.

 _"Even ruined... even this way... so beautiful, so... guileless."_ the dark one made the mistake of thinking, violating her own wise, old rule:

**_Don't feel._ **

_At that moment, something awful rent a jagged hole inside the part of Mei that remained human, and as each raw edge cut into her heart as a ripping saw on her tortured soul, she hated what she had become with terrible anger that frightened even her undead soul._

_The sweet little toys in the shabby room, mementos of an innocent childhood._

_Pretty little things here and there in an attempt to bring cheer inside the run-down surroundings._

_Attractive, stylish clothing in the open closet, a bold defiance of simple means._

_The shivering, naive girl, looking to Mei for... what?_

_What had she done?_

_"No!"_

_"I...love Yuzu!"_

_A weight fell upon her spirit, a burden of guilt, roughly equal to her crimes._

_It felt like a dead star._

And she spoke at last:

 _"You wanted to know what it feels like?"_ The white face drew taught with unimaginable pain. _  
_

_"It feels like... **that!** "_

The sentence trailed to a choked, struggling whisper, with sorrow beyond understanding, husky with emotions she didn't think she still possessed. And _if_ she could have remembered how to cry, she would have at that moment; for her undead heart was breaking into a million aching fragments. Her voice was poignant with an undefinable, torturous mixture of misery, tenderness, grief...the _mourning_ of what she had imagined her long-lost humanity... _and overwhelming_ **_love_** _s_ _he_ _could_ _not_ _understand._ _When she had joined her thoughts with her lover, the other had also wandered freely thru Mei's feelings. And her love remained; nothing she had done had diminished its' simple magic. It was an unconquerable power, that used no force._

_It simply **was.**_

_And she had left a peaceful garden here, a quiet, blissful moment there, a lovely song a bird had trilled, perched on the sill of a sleepy after-rain window... the memories of half-forgotten sun-kissed afternoons, redolent of Heaven, in the wondering eyes of a gentle, trusting, loving child..._ Yuzu _had opened a beautiful, sweet, agonizing wound, that Mei was loath to close, the magnificent pain of life, revealed to her once more, but seen thru new eyes in all its fragile mortality... precious beyond compare._

 _"It feels l_ _ike that!"_ she repeated, oh, so tenderly this time. Not daring to look back at the key to a long-locked door in her unhallowed soul. Her undead heart pounded uncontrollably with its strangely renewed life.

_It would be an hour or so until dawn broke, or the tormented girl herself did. She was of two minds... and two destinies. She had lost both her self-deceit and her last excuse._

The _new snow drifting in upon her face was like the tears that wouldn't come- stinging, bitter,... and beautiful._

_"Oh God, who has deserted me, please at least let me cry!" she thought in her suffering.  
_

_But it was only she and her soul standing in its own judgment... and it was more than she could bear.  
_

Mei suddenly leaped out the window with the anguished and strangled howl of a wounded animal, her graceful body arcing like a diver. Swiftly sprouting the onyx wings of a fallen angel she soared madly into the blinding snow, the wind crying in misery for her. Seeking the frigid, but welcoming shadows of the anonymous Tokyo streets...

_She rejoined her dark sister, the Winter night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story, my 25th here, (All are Citrus stories!) definitely represents a strange and dark turn my mind took, unlike anything else I have written yet. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you for going along on the journey with me!


	2. MIDNIGHT  CONFESSIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter passes into a cold, rainy Spring...

A tall, melancholy auburn-haired girl sat on her bed fidgeting with a fashion magazine before throwing it to the floor in boredom and disgust. _"What good is any of this to me now?'_ she asked herself, _'That was something... something WE used to do together."_ Although she had sworn she wouldn't cry again, tears were already trying to spill from the heavy-lidded, lovely hazel eyes.

She had fled in their misery back inside their sarcastic, disinterested shell that had been a fortress for a disappointing, lonely life. Without the false bravado, self-conscious bluster, and joking facade, she was a rather withdrawn, timid, shy girl. One who had no use for the ridiculous boyfriend/date talk of the others at school, or their facile companionship either.

She had found one beautiful friend, a person they loved profoundly and with all their soul, but had never dared reveal herself to for fear of losing.

_And had lost anyway._

She never had found out the reason... It was just a cold rejection that had hit her like a blow to the heart and killed her interest in people. Had the lovely blonde begun to suspect her hidden desires, she wondered? Had she been repulsed by the longing and passion the lonely girl fought so hard to keep out of her eyes, actions, and voice? The hopeless, unrequited love that had invaded every thought? The hand that always lingered too long on the others' as they bade each other goodnight?..

 _"I can't even be honest with myself, let alone other people!"_ They reflected. Perhaps the world would look better when this unaccountably dark and cold Spring was over in a week or two.

But the quiet girl remained afraid they would be alone forever.

 _"I'm a_ _coward!"_ Came the bitter recrimination. Nothing could salve the wound... the awful, heartbreaking pain.

It hurt... it hurt worse than anything. She was in love with Yuzu; no-one and nothing could replace her, in the wretched girls' affections, or erase the torture of her broken heart.

Taniguchi Harumi was probably expecting all else except a call from that very same estranged best friend - _their_ _only friend ever, really-_ when her smartphone buzzed and played the depressing pop song she and Yuzu had always cried over, which was used as the gorgeous blonde's identifying ringtone. It was one of those lonely, heartbreaking numbers about the great love that only comes once...

_And leaves forever._

They jumped in shock. Out of some fantastic, lingering hope, it had never been cleared off the phone.

 _"For some,'_ she had wistfully mused at the time, _'hope springs eternal."_

" _Harumi?"_ came the familiar sweet voice.

She was been speechless for a long beat. Resigned to being alone, to suffer the anguish of a now solitary existence, this was the first call in months!

'"Yuzu! Oh my God! I thought you had blown me off forever!'

That was how she finally answered. Not the best start for a conversation; but well, she really didn't speak to people that much.

' I didn't know what I'd done..." Harumi continued hastily. There was a sob lurking in the voice at the hazel-eyed girl's end of the call. She was too overjoyed at hearing from the only friend she had ever made to be angry, and just wanted to know if she was back in their good graces-or if there was another reason for the change of mind.

"Harumi!" came Yuzu's apologetic-sounding voice, 'I've been... I've been sick! I've spent months going thru the worse emotional problems you could possibly imagine...I pushed everyone away, even my mama! Honey, I've been mentally ill!' And there it was, Harumi thought, out in the open. She should have recognized all the obvious signs; she had just been too timid to fight. 'I was sick, Harumi! I was in the most awful situation... I didn't even think you, or anyone else would believe me... Oh, God, can you forgive me?" she could hear the pain in Yuzu's pitiful, hurt voice.

Harumi offered: " So _that_ explains why you quit school all those weeks back! I've never known you to be a liar, Yuzucchi! I want you to tell me about everything. Maybe I can help, or maybe not... but I certainly want to try!..'

_'I've missed you so badly, Honey!"_

She caught her breath between tears. "I'm not mad at you Yuzu! I just want you back in my life!" The relieved girl was now crying openly, saying a prayer in her heart for the other as emotional pain poured out unashamedly, all caution thrown to the winds.

"Harumi...' The green-eyed girl whispered, ' I've missed you so!.. And there's something more... I guess I'll just say it! I have a confession to make! Please don't judge me for this! I...I've been involved with another girl. I mean, romantically. I found out I like girls. That's when it all started." she paused as if waiting for her friend's reaction.

The tall beauty held her breath in repressed excitement. "Yuzu! There's nothing wrong with that! I think that it's perfectly fine if you're gay! I wouldn't _ever_ judge you for that! In fact... I have something I have to say since you were honest and brave enough to come out.' She paused for a long moment. _'As long as we're confessing, today... I like girls, too! I always have! I just never acted out on it."_

( _"Or even wanted to, until I met you!"_ she thought mournfully.)

She waited for the implications of _her_ revelation to settle.

"Harumi!" Yuzu rejoined, 'I never guessed... we have so much to talk about... There's so much I need to say..."

"Yuzu... Can you come over? Or... would you rather I did? I mean, I want to talk face to face with you! I just want to see you again... and we can discuss...' She whispered shyly, _'what we're going to do with the two of us!"_ She hoped that wasn't going too far _.  
_

"Honey... I'm outside now! I walked over to your house! I've been standing here in the rain trying to work up the courage to call you right outside your front door! I was praying you would forgive me!"

"Yuzu, let me come down and get you inside where it's dry before you catch your death!.. I'll forgive you anything. _I... I love you so much!"_ _There. The secret was out_. Harumi waited a painful moment for the reply.

"I love you too, Harumi! I want to tell you the whole story... it's going to sound insane, but, please believe it's true!"

"Yuzu, I'll be right down!' cried the delighted Harumi. Mitsuko and Grandmother are gone for the day... _we'll have the place to ourselves all the rest of the night!"_ she finished hopefully.

 _"Oh, Harumi!"_ her friend whispered. And was it only her imagination that she heard anticipation there?

The tall girl's beautiful long legs were already tearing down the stairs from her room to the broad front door as though her feet were winged. Pulling it open; there was Yuzu, standing in the chill Spring downpour looking as beautiful as they had been in the last heartbreaking glimpse she'd gotten of the girl at school weeks before. Harumi threw her arms around the lovely blonde, a gesture that held a lifetime of frustrated desires and emotions in it. 

"Brrr! Yuzu, don't stand out there in this damn rain! You're freezing!" Harumi complained, as she finally released her grateful hug.

The green eyes looked at her intensely, as an unreadable expression passed like a shadow over the blonde girl's pale face.

" _You've... got to say I can come in, Harumin."_ she whispered...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have often pondered upon how the state of one's health can affect their writing. I wrote this at the beginning of a recent downturn in my own condition. I believe that is why this darkness shows thru.
> 
> These two stories were intense. It wrung my guts out.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! My writing gets me out of bed, these days!
> 
> Here's to good health for us all, in this time of the plague.


	3. ROUGH TRADE...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Internet "Dates" are sometimes not what they're imagined to be...
> 
> Darker and darker.

That had to be her, pink hair, cute schoolgirl outfit, and all.

It looked like this time, he was going to get the real thing for his money, and not just some twenty-year-old posing online as fourteen. That had been getting frustrating.

She looked over, smiling suggestively.

 _"Yes. This is my "Date'_ ' he thought, _'and I'm gonna make sure she gives me my money's worth! **Anything** I want her to do... she doesn't look very strong..."_

He walked over to the small girl, the code phrase ready on his trembling, wet lips. _"God,'_ he thought anxiously, _'She doesn't even look the fourteen she said she was! She's so damned pretty! This is going to_ _make up for that last debacle..."_

"It's dark, but that's good for business." he finally managed.

"Or even for pleasure." she replied. It was her, alright. The girl who worked the "Dating" sights that furtive, sick middle-aged men like him spent much of their spare time haunting. He was too many years in this game for self-recrimination... or much of anything but fulfilling his desires. Whatever moral fiber he might have possessed was lost with what happened with that girl five years back...

He shivered at the memory.

"What's the matter, _lover._.. did a cat just walk across your _grave_?" chuckled the girl.

_Graves..._

_He shook that memory off. Fast._

"Very funny. Listen... where are we going? And this had better be on the up and up, because...' and the chunky man ran his fingers thru his greying hair and pointed meaningfully to a bulge in his jacket pocket.

 _"Ooooooo! Tough guy!_ It's on the up and up, _lover,_ don't worry. I need some extra pin money, and I just hope you brought a nice wad...of money, dear, because it's 30,000 yen for a trick." She batted her eyes in the dim streetlight, as he swallowed hard, feeling his lust rising.

"How much for the night, once again?" he asked.

"As I told you, I'll give you a whole night for 100,000 yen, whatever you like, excepting physical damage. You can't harm me. Anything else, oral, bondage, anything you want to be done to _you._.. it's fair game!" The young girl was very matter of fact, like she had done this many times before. He wondered if what he'd heard about baby pros was true, that they started so young? Maybe she could help him find _that_ if this worked out...

"What's your pleasure?" she interrupted his reverie.

"First, _where_ are we going?" Overweight, sweating, aging, and ugly, he presented about as unattractive a picture as a man could, and he was well aware of it. But men of his class bought what they wanted.

"She smirked at his discomfort openly, and he vowed he would make her pay for that when he had her at his mercy. "I've got an apartment near here, me and another girl take turns with it. It's really quite nice... it's got a big, soft bed, and we've put mirrors _everywhere_...' She winked at him, but she had him with _"Mirrors."_

"Okay!' he abruptly exclaimed. The night was wasting. "I'm going to chance a whole night. You'd better be as good as you look!" he added hastily.

"Best bang for the buck in Tokyo!' she laughed. 'Follow me, _lover!_ " He did just that, as she held his sweaty hand, leading him like a perverse child off to a twisted playground. He was still taking the strange maturity of the girl in, how adult she seemed. _"Well, I guess if someone's had guys like me banging them since they were eight or ten years old, they grow up pretty damned fast."_ he reasoned _._ These streets were like a maze. When were they going to get there? Despite the furtive nature of his criminal existence, he was scared of the dark,- really- always had been; it was ironic that his nature had led him into such a life as he had.

"Where is this place, anyway?" he asked gruffly as he could put on.

"It won't be long, _lover!_ Don't get cold feet!" she laughed.

He bristled at the implied insult. "Well... don't try anything hinky! Remember..." and he tapped his pocket for emphasis.

She shrugged and pointed to a tall wooden gate at the end of a street. "Shortcut, then, _Impatience-San!"_ and opened it into an alley, drawing him inside and closing it behind them.

And he was suddenly made aware of two things.

_He had been had._

_And the two of them were not alone here._

From out of the shadows, three ethereally beautiful girls stepped forward into the only decent light the alley had.

A Black haired girl with hypnotic violet eyes that held him transfixed in place, who had the reddest lips he had ever seen.

An emerald-eyed blonde with a haunting smile.

And a tall, hazel-eyed, Auburn-haired girl, whom his pink-haired escort looked at adoringly, who's smile showed the wickedest, long, sharp teeth...

By the time he reached for the gun in his pocket, it was far too late; the pink-haired girl cranked his arm with the strength of a bull, and snapped it behind his back. As he whimpered like a whipped dog, she grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head back, exposing the length of his thick neck, the arteries pulsing madly with fear as she easily forced him to his knees. The other three soundlessly walked over and surrounded him. They looked with satisfaction on their smaller companion who had looked up expectantly at them, then beamed at the show of approval.

"Look what I found! He acts tough, but really he's just a lonely boy who's looking for **_love!_** " she hissed sarcastically.

" _Those stories in the papers... '_ he thought madly, _'Those bodies..."_

 _"We're running a special tonight, **lover!'**_ the pink-haired girl whispered mockingly, her smile exposing razor-like teeth. _'Tonight... you get to have a **foursome!...** Maybe it's **not** what you intended, **but..."**_

_**"... you still pay just the one price!** "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came to me this morning after a troubled sleep.
> 
> I had too much to dream last night.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  If you enjoyed this story, please be sweet, and click that Kudo button down there, and leave a comment if you like!


End file.
